Kingdom of Columbia
) Королевство Колумбии ( ) |image_flag = Modern_Burgundy_(Pax_Columbia)-1-.png |image_coat = Kamenian_Coat_of_Arms_Infobox.png |national_motto = Liberty and Unity |national_anthem = Columbia, We Defend Thee! |image_map = Location_of_Columbia_(world_map).png |map_width = 275px |capital = Lavonia |largest_city = Lavonia |official_languages = , , |regional_languages = |ethnic_groups = |demonym = Columbian |government_type = Federal parliamentary constitutional monarchy |leader_title1 = Monarch |leader_name1 = Alexander IV |leader_title2 = Chancellor |leader_name2 = Maximilian Rosenthal |sovereignty_type = Independence from the and |established_event1 = Declared |established_date1 = August 15, 1837 |established_event3 = Treaty of New Archangel |established_date3 = June 3, 1840 |established_event2 = Coronation of Alexander I |established_date2 = April 29, 1841 |established_event4 = Current Constitution |established_date4 = October 10, 1929 |area_rank = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |percent_water = |population_estimate = |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |utc_offset = |utc_offset_DST = |DST = |drives_on = right |cctld = |calling_code = +1 |upper_house = |lower_house = |currency = Royal Note |currency_code = CRN|membership = }} Columbia, officially the Kingdom of Columbia ( : Royaume de Columbia, : Королевство Колумбии), is a nation located in bordered by California to the south and the and Borealia to the east. It shares a natural border to the and the to the west. During the early to mid 1700s, French settlers from migrated northwest and settled in what is the modern day state of Victoria and founded the city of Lavonia. More French settlers migrated to Lavonia after a French defeat in the and soon gave the region the name "Columbia" after it expanded further. The society continued to grow and soon made contact with Russian settlers residing in , bringing a new cultural identity to Columbia. In the 1820s, the British began to expand westward and absorbed Columbia along the way. British rule insisted on French and Russian speaking citizens to adapt to Anglophone life, which brought about unrest among the Columbians. Initially, the supported a Columbian revolt, however turned away and supported the British after being promised land in the region. By 1837, after several armed rebellions, the Columbians declared their independence from the British, and later Russian, Empires. The interim government of Columbia was upheld by the military by the leadership of charismatic Colonel General Alexander Dubois, as well as assistance from American diplomats and military officials. Under Dubois' leadership, the Columbian military was encouraged to adopt guerrilla warfare tactics and instructed on the ability to live off of the land. Three years of vigorous fighting ended with a stunning victory at the Battle of Fort Castlegar against British and Russian forces at the forks of the , where forces from the two empires surrendered to the Columbians. With the Treaty of New Archangel, Columbia was recognized as independent from the British and Russians, as well as being protected by the United States. A constitution was written shortly after, albeit heavily based off the U.S. Constitution, yet including a monarchy. It was decided that Colonel General Dubois would be the immediate candidate to become Columbia's first King, and in 1840, he was coronated as King Alexander in St. Peter's Cathedral in Lavonia. In 1846, the Columbians honored their alliance with the United States, and entered the in favor of the Americans, Texans, and Californians. Columbian forces were notorious for their aggressive battle tactics and survival abilities, which amazed all sides in the war. It was also during this war that the Columbians adopted an official uniform for their military, albeit heavily based off the 's uniforms. By 1848, the Mexicans surrendered to the coalition, with California and Texas gaining full independence from Mexico. After the war, it was decided to form the North American Coalition, as an alliance to uphold the and support independence movements in the Americas. The first member states were the , Quebec, Texas, California, and Columbia. This alliance was seen as a threat by the and attempted to counter it through an attempted alliance in Europe, however it failed as many delegates refused to cooperate with each other. During the , the North American Coalition was called on to help the Americans fight off the . Columbia, Quebec, and California agreed to send volunteers, however Texas stayed out of the fight due to sympathies with the southerners. By 1865, the rebels were crushed. Five years after a victory in the United States, Alexander I died in his sleep at the age of 70. His son, Alexander II succeeded him, and adopted new policies that settled tensions between native English, French, and Russian speakers. Between 1870 and the end of the 19th century, Columbia entered a stage of extensive industrialization and massive immigration from and , leading to the nation's rise in economic power. During , the Columbians remained neutral for most of the war, however sympathized with the due to cultural ties. With the American entry into the war, the North American Coalition was called on to fight the in 1917. Etymology History Aboriginal history arrived from at some point between 20,000 to 12,000 years ago. The migrants adapted to social structures 5,000 to 10,000 years ago. Around 5,000 years ago, groups began to focus on Colonial era See also: Colonization of Columbia During the early to mid 1700s, French settlers moved northwest away from the in hopes of expanding further. In 1741, the settlement of Lavonia was established on what is now as a trading post. It was initially planned to be a protectorate of the French crown during the 1750s, however the delayed, and ultimately nullified, the possibilities of that happening. After the cession of Louisiana to , more French settlers migrated to Lavonia, and the first usage of the term "Columbia" was heard in a 1764 newspaper written in the city. With the migration of Europeans to the society, diseases were brought along with them, killing many natives living in Columbia. By the 1770s, more than 30% of the native population had been killed by . Columbia remained a society that was not interfered with by the British, Spanish, or Russians for most of the 18th century and the early 19th century. However, as British and Russian expeditions moved more around , the two empires lay claim in the Columbian region, which aggravated the populace. It was ultimately decided that the Russians would be allocated land in Upper Columbia, while the British would obtain the rest. The United Kingdom also refused to allow Columbians living in Lavonia to speak French and must adapt to an Anglophone lifestyle. This was initially met with , however it proved futile and escalated to armed rebellions. In 1837, Lieutenant General Alexander Dubois, who was in charge of the rebellions and formed the Independence Council of Columbia on August 14. One day later, the council announced their independence from the , officially beginning the War of Independence. War of Independence and first King of Columbia.]] With the formation of the Independence Council, Lieutenant General Dubois was the de facto head of the council and the patriot forces. He asked for all rebellious militias to solidify under the Independence Army in order to combat Britain and Russia in an organized manner. Once a majority of militias (most of the remaining ones were in ) were under his command, he sought the help of the in reforming the military and providing aid. The Americans sent General and Colonel in October, who instructed the Columbians on battle techniques, military drill, and instituted a better chain-of-command. Dubois, however, was somewhat objective of traditional warfare. He soon instructed his officers to teach their soldiers techniques as the British and Russians were accustomed to European warfare. Winfield Scott was not pleased with his decision, however did nothing as he feared being expelled from Columbia. One year of fighting the British and Russian Empires saw few victories to the Columbians. The Independence Army was clinging to the lands in and to the west of the and was struggling to supply itself in the winter. In December of 1837, the United States offered to fight along side the Columbians against Britain and Russia. The Americans were not directly involved in Columbia as they were busy fighting the Quebec War, however several volunteer groups were sent beginning in 1837. Dubois was very grateful for the American support and recognition of Columbia as a sovereign nation. Formation of the kingdom After the British and Russian surrender, the military government was essentially redundant and was seen as being tyrannical. Alexander Dubois called for a constitutional convention in order to successfully dissolve the Independence Council and form a more free government. Delegates from all over Columbia came to Lavonia to discuss a new constitution. Many initially believed it should be based entirely off the , however some believed doing that would make the nation a satellite of the United States. Dubois was neutral throughout the convention, however certain delegates came to the general proposing government titles for him. Francis Sauveterre came to him in January of 1841 and proposed him the title as King of Columbia. Dubois agreed, however wished not to have a lot of political power vested in him. A vote was held in February if a monarchy should be formed. A majority won the vote and it was decided that Alexander Dubois would be the first king. Alexander soon selected Francis Sauveterre as the first Chancellor and the Kingdom of Columbia was born. Geography Politics Military Wars and Engagements *War of Columbian Independence *Winter Revolt * * * * *Columbian Civil War * * * * ** ** Army See also: Royal Army of Columbia The Royal Army of Columbia is the oldest and largest branch of the Columbian Armed Forces. Formed by then Lieutenant General Alexander Dubois, it was the main fighting force during the war of independence and was heavily inspired by the . Navy See also: Royal Navy of Columbia Marine Corps See also: Royal Marine Corps of Columbia Air Force See also: Royal Air Force of Columbia Category:Kingdom of Columbia Category:UR's World